GKage
__FORCETOC__ About Garrett, also known as GKage '''or Gary', is a user of Hummingbirdand reviewer on YouTube (GKageReviews) . He came from MAL because of how bad it is and like Hummingbird so much better. He does a podcast with some people on the internet called Anicast. He hosts the podcast generally ever month with his co-host Christian. He is 20 years old. His birthday is August, 3. He live in Texas and wishes to become an architect in the future. He re-found anime during high school after it was introduced to him in early 2012. He also happens to like video games, music, history, science, ''Doctor Who, and live-action movies. Likes and Dislikes Likes in Anime and Manga 'Anime' GKage likes to watch interesting and mature anime. For the most part, he enjoys them and many others. His favorite anime consist of Baccano!, Fate/Zero, Welcome to the N.H.K., Psycho-Pass ''(both seasons), Deadman Wonderland, Hellsing Ultimate, Black Lagoon, Cowboy Bebop, and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya''. His favorite anime movies are Wolf Children, The Girl Who Leapt Through Time, Kara no Kyoukai, The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Sword of the Stranger, and Evangelion Rebuilds. He also is obsessed with Sword Art Online, however, has conflicted feelings about it Studios He has a distinct taste in studios. He like studios that do good action and have great animation. Among his favorites are uftoable, feel., Kyoto Animation, Shaft, Madhouse, Production I.G, Bones, and Gainax Soundtracks He also has an affinity to good soundtracks. He like composers like Yuki Kajira, Hiroyuki Sawano, Yoko Kanno, Taku Iwasaki, Kenji Kawai, and Yugi Kanno. His favorite OST's consist of Fate/Zero, Baccano, Aldnoah.Zero, Psycho-Pass, the Evangelion Rebuild Movies, Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, C Control, Kill La Kill, Haruhi, Madoka Magica, Attack on Titan, Welcome to the N.H.K., Cowboy Bebop, Noragami, Terror in Resonence, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Sword Art Online 'Manga' He reads some manga every once and a while. His favorites are Deadman Wonderland, Bakuman, Blue Exorcist, Hellsing, Nisekoi, and Ultimo 'Characters' His favorite character in both manga and anime are Issac Dian (and Miria Harvent in Baccano), Alucard (Hellsing Ultimate/Hellsing ''manga), Rienhard von Lohengramm (''Legend of the Galactic Heroes), Yang Wenli (LotGH), The Count of Monte Cristo (Gankutsou), Ganta Igruashi (Deadman Wonderland), and Kougami Shinya (Psycho-Pass) for males, and Saber (Fate/Zero), Hana (Wolf Childern), Shiki Ryuogi (Kara no Kyoukai), Hitagi Senjougahara (Monogatari series), Msyu (C Control), Yuno Gasai (Future Diary) and Revy (Black Lagoon) Dislikes in Anime and Manga GKage does mind most of the tropes and stories in anime. But there are some the grind his gears Harems Harems are not the tea that GKage drinks. They are fun at time, but are over done to the point of idiocy. Harems always have the cliches and tropes in anime that annoy him so much. 'Suzuka' Suzuka is an anime that is one of his least favorite show. Due to the main characters action, he dropped the show without any intention of picking it up again 'Tropes' Tropes like generic harems and shoty romances don't bod well with him. Characters and story are a big thing with what he watches. If they are bad generally he will not watch it. There are some that if they were enjoyable enough, then he will watch then YouTube Channel History Videos GKageRevews was stared on May 6, 2013. The first video was I've Become a Bigger Nerd on the 28th of the same month. In the video he talks about the new manga that he got over the weekend He currently has 23 videos on his channel. 22 of them are view able, but the Space Dandy So Reaction Episode 1 was flagged with copyrighted material by Bandai Visual. A second video, Tokyo Ghoul Episode 1 Reaction, was flagged and muted but later put back up. The audio, however, never was put back up, despite no claims being made against the video Out of all the videos, his most successful is the Norigami Reaction Episode 1 video with 1.7K views The Podcast (a.k.a The Anicast) There are currently 5 podcasts that have come out from April, June, July, and October of 2014 and April of 2015 Two other episodes were recorded. One in February and one in May, however, both were lost due to technical errors in the recordings. Episode #00 (know as the elusive episode #00) is possible to put out as a video. During this episode, Alex's audio was never established and thus is incomplete. Though, the crew played it off to try and save the episode. In episode #02, Christians audio was lost after saving it to the wrong file type and became unusable In Episode #01, Christian's audio is lost in the majority of the episode. In episode 2.0, several technical difficulties where had in the Skype chat. This probably due to the terrible wifi that GKage has. In episode #03, they changed to Teamspeak to prevent this from happening ]] No other podcasts have be recorded as of yet, but many ideas have been thrown around by the hosts Software Most of the videos are done in Windows MovieMaker, due to lack of funds. Some of the videos were done in Sony Vegas' trial. These include the Norigami Reaction, Witchcraft Works Reaction, Space Dandy So Reaction, Next Time More Fanservice, The 2014 New Years video and the winter season 2014. The first video ever made, was unedited. Episode 5 of the Anicast Podcast, he used Adobe Premiere to work on the video As of July 2016, he upgraded to Adobe and has worked on making more video content Profile Pictures His obsession with Sword Art Online has made him put many profile pictures as Kirito. His favorite (shown top right) was retired on March 30, 2014. It served over a year, starting on February 25, 2013. It is still used else were on the net as homage to it retirement from Facebook, Twitter, and Hummingbird. His second favorite and original Kirito Profile picture (shown right) served from December 7, 2012 to February 3, 2013. He departed with it in viking funeral style. Exclusive to the winter of 2013-2014, the profile picture (shown bottom right) could be seen on GKage Hummingbird. It was replaced in mid-spring by a gif from 5 Centimeters per Second. After a year and a half of Kirito as his identity on the net, GKage change his profile picture to Kougami from Psycho-Pass Trivia * He is Casanova as fuck * He has yet to do a video review on YouTube * He's completed over 400 different anime and has just over 3 months and a week of time watched * His 100th completed anime was Fate/Zero 2nd Season * His 150th completed anime was Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid * His 200th completed anime was Hitsugi no Chaika * His 250th completed anime was Sword Art Online II * His 300th completed anime was Seraph of End * His 350th completed anime was Hyouka. * His 400th completed anime was Your Lie in April * He started watching anime in February of 2012 after a friend invited him to the anime club in High School. The first anime he watched knowing that it was anime, was Fairy Tail. The Second was Howl's Moving Castle * He watch anime growing up as a kid. Shows like Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Megaman. However, he had know idea what it really was. His first encounter with anime (or related produces) was with the Pokemon game Fire Red he go for Christmas in 2004 * He's played every Pokemon game from Sapphire to Black. He has yet to play Black and White 2 or X and Y. He didn't beat the Fire Red elite four and has not completed Coliseum or XE on the GameCube * His proudest anime item is the Digimon Movie 2000 on VHS. Unfortunately, it has gone missing, most likely due to stuff being cleaned out, movie around, and put in storage * His second proudest anime item is his Kara no Kyoukai blu-ray box set import * He is a fan of Podtaku and all of the people on it. The reason he watches Podtaku is because of Gigguk's Podtaku short. He has yet to figure out why he started to watch Gigguk on YouTube, but he remains as his favorite anime reviewer. Due to the conciliation of Podtaku permanently, he has stopped watching Glass Reflection, out of no reason * Other anime reviewers that he watches are Holden from HoldenReviews, Arkada from Glass Reflection (formerly), Jeanne from xDisturbedjeans AKA Anime Appraisal, and Lathan Crowe from Lathan Crowe Redacted * He is a large fan of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter. The first video he watch from them was Things to do in: Minecraft Chicken Bucket. His favorite series they do is the Minecraft let's plays * Other thing that got him to watch anime was the Toonami revival. He started to watch it in September of 2012 and got hooked on Deadman Wonderland * In late 2013, a friend told him to read Deadman Wonderland. After two week GKage had read all of it. It is his favorite manga of all time. Currently he is buying the manga as it is released by Viz Media * He has completed 6 manga, including Deadman Wonderland, Azumanga Daioh, Barrage, and +Anima * He has not read many Light Novels, but plans to buy the some in the future. The only one he owns is the first SAO novel, given to him by a friend * He's played some Fate/Stay Night, The Fruit of Grisaia, ''and ''Nekopara Vol. 1 * He owned a PS4 and Wii U. His gamer tag on both is GgKage, as the name GKage was taken. He goes by GKage on steam. He also ownes every PlayStation consel and every Nintendo counsel from the SNES up * He like FPS's, but also strategy JRPG's like Pokemon. His favorite game is Dark Souls, followed by Dark Souls III, Pokemon, Smash, and Destiny * His guilty pleasure anime is KissxSis * He is a bit of a lolicon * His favorite genre is Psychological and Science Fiction, especially when they are combined * He has a meme for every situation, including this sentence * His father is the most interesting man in the world. And yes, when he drinks beer, it is Dos Equis * He is a fan of TeamFourStar and most of the reoccurring cast. His favorite member is Takahata101 and his favorite cast member is LittleKuriboh *His favorite abridgments are Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, EvAbridged, Code Ment, and Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series * His favorite non-TeamFourStar abridgers are PurpleEyesWTF and Gigguk * His favorite song is Bohemian Rhapsody. His favorite Japanese song is Rising Hope by LiSA and Out of Control by Nothing's Carved in Stone * His favorite bands are Queen and Imagine Dragons * His favorite Japanese Bands are The Pillows, Egoist, Supercell, Kalifina, Ling Tosite Shigure, Amir, Rookies is Punk'd, and Nothing's Carved in Stone * His favorite singers are Freddie Mercury, David Bowie, and Adele * His favorite Japanese singers are LiSA and Haruna Luna Friends of GKage 'Check Em' Out Broheim!' Christian of meepcomp A good friend who is not that into anime, but is trying to be. He is an avid gamer and has a YouTube channel where he does random rants. He is also the co-host of the Anicast podcast and co-writer to Fate/Zero: The Abridged Series. His favorite anime include Railwars! and Fate/Zero. [[Netfix|'Netfix']], cousin of GKage Netfix is more of a MAL user, but he keeps his Hummingbird generally up to date. GKage is the on that got him into anime. They have enjoyed many a conversation about certain anime. They also enjoy watching anime together. They both enjoy: * A Certain Magical Index * A Certain Scientific Railgun * Attack on Titan * Fate/Zero * FLCL * Gurren Lagann * Haruhi * Hellsing Ultimate * Kara no Kyoukai * Madoka Magica * Sword Art Online Category:Users Category:Casanova Category:Regular Users